


月震

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [1]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 2





	月震

**“在月球上发生的地震，在地球的人们浑然不知。就好像我在你身边不断无法抑制的心动，而你却毫无发觉。”**

_“不求同年同月同日生 但求同年同月同日死”_

_这就是我和你可以共享的唯一不朽的事物 我的赫菲斯提翁_

你还记得冰岛小镇上那个夜晚吗？

我和你一起去带有小猪标识的卖场，嘲笑长得皱皱巴巴的橘子，回程路上踩着影子走进一条黑黢黢的小路，无意中误入了一片荒原。

极光从我们头顶或是远处的山巅快速掠过，仿若一场碧绿色的流星雨，被大风吹散跟着云卷云舒。天气很冷，毕竟是真真切切的冬季，毕竟是极圈内。我们很久都没有说话，甚至手抖得吸不动一支烟。你也没像过去一样下意识就牵我的手。

极光离开很久之后，你才抖着嘴唇开了口。我知道你很平静，我知道我也是，但在四下无人的夜里我们一定都已经泪流满面了。

你说，“好久不见啊，金泰亨。”

小镇的万家灯火像是从遥远星球前来短暂栖息于这个与世隔绝的岛屿上的发出幽幽荧光的宇宙飞船，唯独孤零零的酒店的白色尖顶房子伫立于其中，如同突然闯进某种场所般格格不入。你在前头目标明确地走，我路过一栋民房，却忍不住停下脚。灰黑色的影子在灰黑色的墙砖上拖曳出一道面目模糊的痕迹，和着昏黄的路灯，在巨大的黑色十字架下透露出诡谲。

不知道哪户人家的饭菜香味和音乐声飘飘荡荡地钻出，呈分子样弥散在空气中。那一瞬间，我确实以为这世界上只剩下我们两个人而已了。

你站在回廊下朝我招手：“你在干什么？快来。”

我走近了，才发现lobby里空无一人。你似乎看出我的疑虑，笑着说：“太晚了。他们都去休息了。”

你呼出的烟圈有一点飘落在我脸上。我不自觉地蹙起眉，被你伸手抚平。我看着你唇角叼着烟半眯起眼的样子，有一刻钟的失神。

“想什么呢？不要皱眉，这样不漂亮。”

“想你。” 我脱口而出。你怔愣了或许一秒钟，接着丢掉烟头凑过来，凉丝丝的鼻尖撞上我的，有一点痛，可是好像你给我的感觉，靠着些微的折磨的欢愉清醒着，知道这不是我的黄粱一梦。

“这里没有WiFi，没有移动讯号。你联系不到任何人，也不要想。”

我没有想要联系谁。我也没有想过谁。甚至如果没有遇见你，我大概连护照都已经丢在北大西洋墨色的海水里了。

我本以为我们此生再也不会有相见的可能。

重新听说你是在一场高中同学聚会上。你的同班同学金南俊——一个当年和我还算得上是交情不错的人，拉着我神秘兮兮地走到角落里，说：“你知道今天谁会来吗？”

我摇头。其实我和大部分人都没什么联络，对众人的状况更是一无所知。同学嘛，一种可有可无的东西，人和人之间除了相爱就是相杀，而我看不出和将来总是要分道扬镳的泛泛之交有什么好深谈下去的可能，因此长这么大也没有多少知心好友。要不是很久没见过朴智旻，只抓得住这么一个机会和他好好聊聊，我才不会到场。

毕竟我不记得他们，他们也不记得我。

“田柾国啊。据说他是听那些女生说你会来，他才来的。”

“怎么回事啊，你们是不是要复合了？”

“别闹了。” 我冲他堆起一个特别敷衍的笑。“我连他现在在哪都不知道。”

“和你一样，在首都读大学了呀。我也是不久前刚知道的。怎么样，是不是很意外？好像我们大部分同学都一直在南方，没有离开的。”

“是哦。” 我说。“挺好的。大城市。”

大城市。所有年轻人心目中可以实现梦想的大城市。我也在。但这座千万人口的弹丸之地里，我并没有小说里的好运气和你相遇。

破镜重圆什么的，更是想也不要想。毕竟，当我远远看到会场门口出现了一个好像是你的身影时，我连仔细辨认的勇气都没有，直接就落荒而逃了啊。

是我对不起你。我后来一直是这么认为的。

故事很俗套，很狗血，无聊到时隔很久后朴智旻追问起分手的细节，我都懒得讲。无非就是初尝禁果小情侣被老师家长抓个正着的戏码，并且恰逢那段时间在冷战闹脾气——讲道理我连为什么闹脾气都不记得了，原因么用脚趾头想也知道，也就那些嘛——你太黏我了、明明是你太冷淡了、你昨天为什么和喜欢你的女生包夜开黑、 那你去参加比赛的时候也没有记得给我发短信还和对你图谋不轨的那个男的勾肩搭背、我们只是学长和学弟的关系而已！、那我们也只是朋友啊我和她早就说明白了我有对象的！——诸如此类。

我很心烦。我不想在修学考试前挨家长和老师的骂。于是我说了分手。

但我后来想想，你大概真的很爱我——仅限那时。金南俊跟我说过，我们分手后一直到考前那两个月，你过得简直像换了个人，浑浑噩噩，不再像和我在一起时那样好好读书，性格又变回原来那副暴戾乖张的样子，本来就没多稳定的成绩彻底一落千丈——然后复读了。

那个冬假里你一直在喝酒。把妹。打台球。甚至有一天半夜里，你喝多了，给我打电话，语句不清地骂着什么，背景音里是旁人撕心裂肺的鬼吼鬼叫。

我听不清你说什么。我也不想听。但鬼使神差地，我也没有选择挂断。

沉默在听筒这端持续了像一个世纪那么久。最后，你突然十分清明地开口道。

“金泰亨，你好残忍。”

嘟嘟的声音响起的时候，我心想，这样挺好的。是我他妈的眼瞎爱错了人。

至于那点因为你落榜而起的内疚，被我彻底丢在了一旁。

谁也没想过它会在数年之后再发酵。

读大学后我过上了和你不同但一样不知今夕何夕的生活。逃课。挂科。补考。恋爱。社团。

后来，我突然觉得学校里的男生都太无聊了，想尝试点刺激的。

那时大概就是我对你的感情重新滋长的源头。有一天在不知道哪张床上醒来，看到前一晚发了狠地干我的男人像养小情儿一样从皮夹里抽出一叠大钞递给我，嘴里说着“拿去随便花吧”，我也没像第一次约炮时候那样稚嫩，因为发现对方没告诉我真名实姓就气得头昏，只是面无表情地接过，甚至还有心情开玩笑说你真有钱。

等那人走了以后，我泡在高级酒店巨大而舒适的浴缸里，开着一盏昏黄的灯，慢吞吞地吸一支烟。烟灰簌簌地落，漂浮在水面上，逐渐消溶不见。

手机随机播放到一首歌。久远的回忆浮上脑海。我闭上眼睛，在透明的水里任凭思绪游荡。

冬天很冷，你的手和怀抱都很热，把我整个人从身到心填满。我们在黑暗的走廊里拥吻，在旖旎的光线里做爱。你喜欢把冰凉的手伸进我的后颈里，看我被你激得缩成一团就开心地大笑。你不断不断地在我耳边叫我小熊，揉我厚厚的黑色的卷发，亲我快睡着时安静伏在眼皮上的睫毛。我无言地微眯起眼享受着，抚过你唇下的痣，泛着浅淡青色的胡茬，软软的透红的耳垂。情欲的汗滴落在我唇角，被我伸舌舔掉。于是你继续在我身体里横冲直撞，在我支离破碎的呻吟中捉住我，吻了又吻，把我疼爱了一遍又一遍。

我低低的唤你的名字。阿国。小国。我的大狗狗。我最亲爱的。

再亲亲我吧。我爱你。

嗯？

你爱我吗。

那当然。我也爱你。我好爱你。

但终究是从某一天起，一切都变了样子。春天埋下躁郁的恶果，一点小事也可能成为灰飞烟灭的导火索。我们在夏末一泄如注的暴雨里争吵，烂俗得像是一场十七岁的偶像剧。最后我们都累了，眼睛肿了，嗓子也哑了，雨水模糊了视线。你垂头丧气地走过来，问我为什么会变成这样呢。

为什么，为什么，为什么，我不知道。我明明大概也许可能知道。天上月亮依然如昨，只是我们的沉默，无所遁形的沉默，连相拥都空余茫然的寂寞。

你抱着我，喃喃地给我唱那首歌。问我爱一个人，如何厮守到老。

可我彻底不见你，暮暮与朝朝。

水全都凉了。我终于清醒过来。

眼泪不知不觉间，早已经铺了满脸，咸涩得难以下咽。我心底空落落地，像终究承受不住情绪的重压而破开一个大洞，汩汩地流出陈年的血。胸腔里满是哭号不住的风声。凄厉又嘶嚎，呕哑嘲哳，难为人听。

我开始想。你在哪里。

对不起，田柾国。

我后悔了。

我好想你。

后来我辗转很久，也没能打听到你的联系方式。金南俊说，你从大学二年级开始，就和所有过去的同学失去了联络。朴智旻说，你大概是出国了。我不死心。我在社交软件中反复输入你的手机号码。滚瓜烂熟。烂熟于心。但每次得到的答案都是，用户不存在。

再后来，我和家里因为毕业后的出路几乎要吵翻天，甚至把什么陈年老账都翻出来数落。他们说我高中时候跟你谈恋爱被你带坏所以没考成理想的大学现在就要多花钱出国读书，我说他们自欺欺人自以为是我就那种水平有没有你我都会走这条路。最后父亲气急了，冲着我后脑很大力地打了一掌。我在金星四溅天旋地转之间居然还有心情想，认识你之后我何曾受过这种罪啊，你当时连我被奶茶杯子烫一下手都心疼得不得了，去溜冰场玩摔了一跤你恨不能替我去痛去夜不能寐。

我真的是，被你惯坏了啊。

但我终究还是走了。北欧的冬天寒意刺骨，夏天透着一股凄凉的冷落。同胞很少。不过我不在乎。我更喜欢在没有人的地方漫无目的地游走。比如在河上划船。雪地里坐着看泉眼。壁炉前读一本小说。大部分时候不开灯。烟头堆满容器。一首歌反反复复听烂了。

我很清楚，我正在某种名为你的深渊中不断下坠。

而我并不想拯救自己。

一晃眼挨到又一个十二月。

我交了期末论文，逃也似的离开赫尔辛基——尽管我自己都说不清楚有什么好逃的。

飞机落地在雷克雅未克的时候遭遇强对流天气。小型飞机的设施陈旧简陋，行李舱中的物件相互碰撞，竟然撞掉了一大片用来格挡的零件。我坐在过道一侧，眼看着躲闪不及就要被砸到，后座一只手伸过来，稳稳地抓住了它。

女乘客的惊叫仍在耳畔。空姐匆忙走过来，对大家连声抱歉，说明会有相应的赔偿措施一类。她英文口音很重，大约是东欧人。我懒得仔细听，只微微转过身跟后座那人说谢谢。他没应声，顿了片刻后，才犹疑着问我：“你是韩国人吗？”

我没有理他。

虽然他英文讲得蛮好听的，但这样的开头实在是太——太俗了，俗得我不用动脑子都能想得出下一幕会发生什么。无非说，啊好巧啊你是我来这里遇到的第一个韩国人，要不要一起吃顿饭？直接一点的或许会说，那我们去泡温泉怎么样？我知道机场附近就有一个不错的温泉，正好放松一下身心，如何？

不如何。泡完温泉又怎样。吃Messinn又怎样。我一个人也可以做这些事。而和旁的人一起，或许就要上床，就要纠缠不休。

可是没有人能像你了。你。

因为离开得太久，过往种种片段干脆活像是一场梦境。可我也清楚，如果给我一个机会再重来，我的脾气大概还是会叫我义无反顾地选择和你分手。

这大概就是命运。你注定会带走我身体的一部分。

何时归还。会不会归还。还是再也不肯归还。还是像野狗的尸体一样被抛弃到荒野雪原。

时隔多年，我依旧给不出答案。

“哎，你没事——？”

那人的声音卡在喉咙。我从思绪纷飞中勉力挣脱，抬头一看。

满机舱的人不知何时已经走得了无踪迹。你站在我面前，一只手撑着座椅靠背，惊讶震撼不可思议充斥着瞳孔，或许还有我曾所无限期许的喜悦。

这一定是南柯一梦。我想。

旧情人见面总是尴尬。这是举世公认的真理。

坐在餐厅里喝龙虾汤时我这样想。你和几年前相比其实没什么太大变化，除了看起来成熟了很多——包括中指上那枚足够刺眼的戒指。

我不想问。

你注意到我的视线。“春天时我结婚了。” 你直白地开口。

“哦。” 我无甚兴趣，誓将要把这份尴尬贯彻到底似的。不过心底那块摇摇欲坠的基石还是晃了晃。但也没到塌陷的地步。

女侍应端上一盘莓果拼盘。你对她道，“Takk fyrir mig.”

“Verði þér að góðu.”

她的眼神毫不掩饰地在我们两人身上游走一番，笑容带点狡黠地走了。

“没想到你还会这个。” 我懒洋洋地对你说。

“住了也有小半年了，该会的总得会一点。这里还是有人不会讲英语。” 你挖起一勺草莓，递到我面前，“尝尝看？这个很新鲜的。”

我没跟你客气，张口便咬住。水果鲜妍的汁液沾满嘴唇，像是慢镜头的诱惑。

你的眼神黯了一瞬，喉结好像是不由自主地滑动了下。我眨了眨眼，把果肉嚼完咽下肚，有点想笑。

“走吧。” 我对你说。

我大概对你有很多问题可问，但我懒得。而我的经历呢，或许你一眼就能看透吧。我不知道。

我最近好像说了太多不知道了。

深夜的北大西洋总是一片暗沉。海是黑漆漆的，像有水鬼在潜行。天边则更浓墨如云。整个世界被压低到像是一座矮矮的阁楼，在暴风疾雨之中飘摇不定。

而我们在黑色的不见底的悬崖边，只顾得吸烟才够了。

“聊点什么吧。” 你说。

“噢。”

“结婚了？” 我又问。

你说，“对。”

“那你老婆呢？”

“在国内。”

“新婚？不怕人家怨你哦？”

“我说是工作。”

“哦。”

太干了。根本没有追根究底的兴致。

当然也没有立场。我把烟头埋在沙子里，扬起脖子咽了咽口水，想。 

“你来这里玩？”

“嗯。”

“那走吧。你住哪？”

“啊？”

“明天开车带你去看极光。早点起来准备一下。”

“哦、哦，好啊。”

我跌跌撞撞地站起来，满心只剩下随波逐流这一件事。

你是我上不了岸的潮吗？是吧。

Stykkishólmur. 一座在旅行攻略上小有名气的小镇。据说是什么电影的取景地。

我无甚兴趣，也不曾看过，只是因为你说，那里视野很开阔，可以看到极光，我就跟你去了。

很巧的是那天夜里我们就遇到了。不愧是适合追光的最佳季节。离我们不远的地方还可以听到有游客兴高采烈大呼小叫的声音。而我们站在阴影中，比苔原还一望无垠的沉默笼罩下来，叫人简直喘不过气了。

黑暗会让人能勇敢地面对很多事情。我听见你开口的那个瞬间，心跳如雷一般像要把我吞噬。

“你过得还好吗。” 你这样问我。

从何说起呢。

我被糟糕的精神折磨得在河边一边哭一边抽掉了整整一包万宝路大脑缺氧到差点掉进水里的时候你不在。我某天中午睁开眼外面是暗沉得让人突然就觉得再也活不下去想变成你眼见的某只飞鸟的天灰时你不在。我躺在情趣酒店的水床上，望着镶嵌着一大面镜子的天花板发呆，而那个满口骚话器大活不好的男人在我身上耸动时，你依旧不在。

我说，我没有要怨你的意思，是我不好。我自甘堕落。我自作自受。

因为我太想你了。可他们谁都不是你。

你终于还是叹着气抱住我，温热的感觉透过厚实的布料传递到另一块皮肤上。很久很久，你都没有动。我也没有。只有一声一声地，像是幻觉般的叹息，消散在冷风里。

久违了。可也太迟了。我想。

我们都已经没有退路了。

在黑暗中被你按在墙上的时候我还勉强保持着理智。手指摸索到你的，试图去摘下那枚戒指。你问我要干什么。我说，把它摘了，要么我走。

我听见你好无奈好缥缈一声轻笑。你说，你怎么还是跟个小孩子一样？

我不做声，嘴唇也抿得紧紧的，拒绝你的攻城略地。良久，你像是对我屈服了，走到窗边掀开帘幔，一挥手，一个闪着光的金属物件便消失在了空气里。

你穿过迷雾与沉寂凝视着我。你说，“别爱我了，不值得。”

“自作多情。” 我回嘴。可是我的身体最终还是诚实地出卖了我。

做爱的时候我的指甲划过你的后背。你吃痛地低吼一声，随即在我体内大开大合地贯穿得更凶猛。我一向是个不会服输的人，没多说，低头一口咬住你肩颈处一块肉，用牙齿和舌尖细细地磨。你粗重的喘息回荡在漆黑的房间里，只有汗滴和不断胀大的性器冷酷地提醒着我你的存在。鱼骨在哈特拉斯凌波而行，表明死神在追逐我们。* 我在无数次被你抛上浪头又重重坠落时想，好像选择了你就是我这一生不断在悖德边缘游走的开始。男人之间有什么爱情可言呢。也许你叫住我那刻就是为了追逐一场体验上佳的性爱而已。和前任在冰岛最西边的极夜里来一炮，听听，多么dramatic. 

等天亮之后，就该一拍两散。再多如水情欲，再多缠绵悱恻，都只落在轻薄的呼吸里。

冷空气下降，是时候消失了。

“想什么呢。” 你重重地撞我，龟头碾过我藏得很深的那处敏感点。我气极了，用力在你肩上一吸，一个鲜艳欲滴的紫红色的吻痕。你轻笑一声，热热的吐气拍在我脸上，伸手掐住我的腰，说，“别夹了，都要射了。”

“早泄还要怪我。” 我毫不犹豫地反击。

你竟然没有说点什么。只是埋着头，一下又一下地在我已经酸软发胀的穴口来回抽插，逼出我一声声又娇又细的淫叫。空荡的房间里噗嗤噗嗤的水声格外明显，不用摸我也知道，底下那张小嘴估计已经淫靡一片不能多看。

我其实有点讨厌自己这样。但好像只要是你给的，羞耻心就能减少那么一些。

我推你一把，不过软绵绵的没什么力气就是了。

“说话啊。”

你顿了顿，依旧什么话语也没吐露，摸索着找到我的嘴唇，吻了下去。

你的手机在响。是当年你在电话里隔着沙沙的电流声模模糊糊给我唱的那首歌。那时候总是恨不得一秒掰碎成十分，说一夜没营养的情话天光一亮就小声地说再见，生怕被大人发觉什么端倪。但挂断后也舍不得入睡，闭着眼翻来覆去想你的呼吸，你吐字的腔调，你黏黏的尾音。像无数个吻落在我耳畔，痒痒的又中毒一样戒不掉。

“接啊。”

我推一推你。你吻得更狠了，我都能闻到血腥味淡淡地溢出来。你在喉咙里咕哝了一句，我没听清，小腿抬高用脚后跟在你背上轻敲了一下。“你说什么？”

你终于放开我。“是她。”

“那就接啊。还是你要先射？”

“金泰亨，你不要忘了，刚刚是你叫我扔掉戒指的。”

我不知道这是这个漫长得仿佛看不到尽头的夜里你第多少次像头猛兽一样扑上来啃咬我。但我终于不想反抗了。我心想，去他妈的世俗伦常吧，我们从一开始就无处可逃。我伸长手臂勾住你的脖颈，把你往我的方向再压了压，接着仰起头毫无章法地热情回应过去。你手很用力，从颤抖的乳尖揉捏到吐水的阴茎，接着捉住那两颗圆圆的囊袋，指甲轻轻搔刮不过片刻，我就尖叫着射了你一身。

想必高潮时后穴收缩得也很厉害吧。我看着你隐忍着不愿意射的表情就很想笑，于是调动全身力气收缩括约肌来调戏你。你可能是不想再忍了，掐着我浑身上下肉最多的臀部发了疯一样操弄。我想明天大概我会痛得坐不下去，屁股上布满情色的艳红的你的指印。但这都不重要。重要的是你的嘴唇一直在追逐。亲吻是若即若离的游戏。没有胜负。我们都在输。一败涂地。一塌糊涂。

你没带套。大量的液体汹涌地灌进身体时我才想到。可我也不想说你什么了，你整个人倒下来抱紧我的时候滚烫的体温就是我这么多年唯一所梦寐以求的东西。你把脸埋在我颈侧，低低地说着什么，我听不清了。手机铃声还在响，像是回到了许多年前的放课后，我们牵手走在无人的小巷上。那时我看着你闪闪发亮的眼睛，像我如今看你汗湿的发鬓。我们的人生已然相去甚远，连相爱的热情都快磨光泯灭。我不再是那个最懂你的人了。

可我还是想说。吻我。吻我。亲爱的。

你掐断了啼叫不休的噪音。天旋地转之间，我听见你说，我是个罪人。

我终于在情事以外主动了一次。我抬起头，想亲亲你的嘴唇，却发现在伸手不见五指的夜里，你的眼泪早已落了满脸，让我想起一场离别时分的雪。

那就，为你献上，这罪人一吻吧。

我从未问起过你到底为何独自一人前来这里，比我看起来还要漫无目的和没有计划。但那夜过后我仿佛得到某种暗示，我们过去曾经存在的某种默契好像又回来了。我们沿着环岛公路没有方向地开，经过悬崖下的大海，野蜂飞舞的荒地，粉红色的日落，变幻莫测的蓝色冰川。你没再表露出一丝低潮，那天夜里我吻到的咸涩泪水像是我的一场幻梦。没有关系。人类总是有很多难以启齿的秘密。你是。我亦如此。

经过一大片黑沙滩时有一大帮年轻的欧洲人冲着我们鬼吼鬼叫。我看到他们背着的登山包，不解地转过头问你：“这附近哪有山？”

你指了指那条像是将苔原笔直地劈开一般的道路：“沿这条路走下去是那个著名的飞机残骸。他们也许想在沙滩上露营。”

“想去看看吗？” 你问我。“只能走路去。大概…… 40分钟？”

你歪过头，眼珠一转一转地想事情的样子非常清纯可爱，恍惚中好像许多年前。那双永远带着光的眼睛大概是我年少时最难以忘却的惊艳，只消一眼，贻误终生。

“好啊。”

我摇摇头，把回忆从脑子里赶走，笑着对你伸出了手。

长时间的散步总是会不可避免地聊到以前，这大概是一种人类无法治愈的通病。其实事到如今有很多事我都不再纠结，也懒得追问，我想你一定也是——尽管我们过去没少在心底大骂对方是个烂人痛下决心一刀两断，但也不得不承认自己的自私自利随波逐流——人嘛，都很庸俗，彼此彼此。

想那么多也没意义。我总隐隐觉得，你好像不打算回去了。坐在飞机残骸顶端望着夜空里大片大片的星星时，我便没忍住问出了口。

你一直仰头看着天。我知道你听见了。但我本没打算要一个答案。所以你轻轻地说“是”时，我仍旧以为是我的幻听。

“我累了。” 你说。

“我得承认，我就是个总是想不清楚自己该做些什么的人。上学时候被你推着走，现在又——”

“算了，不想提。”

“那就不说了。” 我摸到你已经空无一物的左手，悄悄地想要十指相扣，被你很用力地反握。

“嗳，别管别人怎么说。反正这么多年下来，在我心里，你就是最好的啦。”

“嗯。听到了。你心跳太大声。”

“喂，到底是为谁而跳的啊？”

“哈哈哈哈。”

夜色越来越深。露营的人去寻了更平坦视野更开阔的地方，一时间嘈嘈的声音都远了。我们没再说话。只有你轻轻哼着歌。很久很久以前的曲调。呢喃的英文。

那一瞬间，我好想和你永远地凝结在此时此地。没有人烟。没有灯火。只有末世般荒凉的残骸。黑色的一望无际的沙滩和海。生长了成千上万年的灰绿色苔原。

“去把车开来吧。” 你最后吻了吻我，说。

轮胎轰隆隆地碾过布满碎石子的路。你打开车窗，大笑着，尖叫着，和我分着吸完最后一支烟。草莓味的。万宝路。海风呼啸着卷过，大片大片地灌进衣服，入侵身体，可都没关系。一个陡峭的下坡。到海边了。你扬高了声调，牵着我的手，再次为我唱起那首歌。我踩着油门，双手放开方向盘，任凭它自顾自地一头扎进水里。风继续吹。你笑着转过头看我，说了句什么，好像是说爱我，我听不见了。越来越多的海水淹没了我。还有你。你的样子在水中变得模糊，衬衫的衣摆越发地看不清楚。一秒。两秒。三秒。阳光透过海面洋洋洒洒地，冰岛的天亮了。我突然想起之前看到有人说，在濒死的时刻眼前会出现走马灯。会出现吗。小时候和朴智旻抢来抢去的一支草莓味棒棒糖。下着大雨的夏天夜晚第一次被你亲吻时你闪闪发亮的眼睛。去拿录取通知那天曝晒我的骄阳。后来呢。一切都是灰色的了，好像风云突变的海上天气。忽而又一亮，一道炫目得不真实的光线照耀过来，我看见你柔软的头发，在阳光下是漂亮的深棕色，像极了你在班门口拦住我的那天放课后。

你笑得好灿烂。晚风和夕阳，不及你万分之一模样。

海水灌进我的耳朵。我开始出现幻觉。我听见朴智旻在我耳边尖叫。答应他啊。在一起嘛。在一起啦。

你勾住了我的手指。像年少时一样。

我想，好啊。

_* by Louise Glück_


End file.
